


Hope is not lost… it is found

by Y3mB3bbleG3m68



Series: The Skywalker Heir [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Characterization for both characters were destroyed!!!, Decided to extend this oneshot into a mini series onshots, Discovery, Family, Father and daughter bonding and training, Fix It Fic, Fixing the plague that is TLJ canon content, Force Ghosts, Gen, Mara Jade is Skymom, Not Canon Compliant, Nursing my broken heart from the dasaster that is canon content of TLJ, Other, Rey is a Skywalker, Rey will always be a Skywalker and Mara Jade exists, the occness was too much, too many ideas in mind I wanna write out, why not take the chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3mB3bbleG3m68/pseuds/Y3mB3bbleG3m68
Summary: My take on how Rey and Luke's encounter and interaction on Ach-too should have been.(Fix-it fic and AU Episode VIII: The Last Jedi)





	1. Hope is not lost

**Author's Note:**

> Screw Disney Canon. I’m vivid with the direction that Disney had decided to take, with their weak plot, disregard of the built-up that JJ laid out from TFA and the characterization destroyed with the new characters but worst of all the OT characters. Leia is basically compared to Superman and is a joke, and Luke gets blamed for the whiny emo brat’s downfall, and dies a coward. WTF I’m honestly done with Disney and their idiocy and people praising this film need to stop with the denial and really look into what they are even say. Anyways here’s my interpretation on how Rey and Luke’s introduction SHOULD have been. TBH it might not be perfect but I tried. Here’s a one-shot for now until I update Force of Destiny since my semester ended

Rey watched as Luke Skywalker took the lightsaber from her outstretched arm, inspecting it in his hand for a few seconds, before catching her off-guard as he ignited it. The familiar hiss and humming could be heard again as the familiar blue emanated. 

“H-How did you get this? I believed I’d lost it once…a long time ago.” 

Rey clearing her throat she spoke. “I got it from Maz Katana when I was on Takadona along with my friend Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca.” Immediately as Rey mentioned Han, Luke’s face had crestfallen and he turned off the saber. He appeared lost in thought before looking at Rey this time inspecting her, making Rey fidget. 

“What is your name?” Luke asked voice full of curiosity and wonder. 

“I’m Rey.” Immediately Rey saw Luke’s eyes widen and the sudden drop of the saber between them. “Impossible.” she heard him speak as he stepped towards her. Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, with this sudden behavior. Did Luke Skywalker know of her, and if so why couldn't she ever recall of him? 

“Rey…is it really you?” the tenderness and awe could be heard from the elder man as his bright blue eyes began to water. Rey’s own heartbeat picked up, and she voice shook as she spoke. “How do you know of me?” 

“How could I not recognized the name of my daughter.” Luke replied his voice full of raw emotion and lightening up for the first time. 

Rey gasped taking a step back. This man who she heard stories of as a child on Jakku, and from Han couldn’t possibility be...be her father. 

Luke sensed and picked up on the turmoil Rey was experiencing from the Force; shock, denial, happiness, sadness, wonder, anger… 

Quickly Luke knew she needed to know the truth and not in certain views like he was given in his youth. 

“I had eventually come to terms that you had died. I never forgot the day when you were…were taken away.” Luke said gaining Rey’s attention while disbelief still shone on her face. “Don’t doubt for a second that your mother and I would stop looking for you. It was difficult to locate you, as I couldn’t sense you through the Force as something blocked access to you. Tracking you was even harder since we had no idea where to start. Both I and your mother took turns trying our best relentlessly to look for you alive…or dead to at least get closure.”

Rey felt her form tremble finally knowing the story of her origins and that her parents didn’t abandon her...but instead she had been cruelly taken away from them. 

“One day we believed we found a lead. Your mother Mara, for all her stubbornness insisted to go herself. She said I was needed at the Academy…more so for Ben.” 

A moment of silence passed between the reunited father and daughter pair, before Luke continued. “One day I felt your mother's passing through the Force…I grew more desperate to look for you. I failed to realized before it was too late that I had unintentionally pushed myself away from Ben. I left him more vulnerable to the Dark side and Snoke.” 

Luke looked at Rey with an anguished look. “Ben fell… taking the mantel of Kylo Ren and destroyed the Academy before my return. At this time I had come to terms you were gone for good. I understand if you cannot forgive me for losing hope of finding you and secluding myself away from the galaxy.” 

Rey didn’t know what to say…she used to play various scenarios what she’d do if she ever reunited with her family again. Now at this moment she couldn’t express anything so she opted to take action instead. 

Luke wasn’t expecting Rey to fling herself towards him as he steadied himself wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Each one cling onto the other after decades, neither wanting to let go. 

Its seemed like ages as both father and daughter familiarized themselves with one other until Rey shifting away and broke away from Luke’s grasp. 

Wiping the tears flowing down her cheeks, Rey respond “I’ll need some time to process all of this…but I don’t blame you for thinking the way you thought. I’d probably would have done the same.” 

“But I am the reason Ben turned. I don’t feel like I deserve to help the Resistance due to my actions.” Luke expressed mournfully. Rey picked up the neglected saber in her grasp again holding onto it tightly in her hand, before representing it towards her father who gave her a quizzed look. 

“You’re not to blame for Kylo’s actions. He choose his path regardless that Snoke was part of the equation. We can learn from our mistakes, accept it and move on. Don’t let it hold you back…f-father.” Rey ended stumbling on the foreign phase that would take time to get used to. 

Luke found himself smiling for once in a long time, as he took ahold of the hilt of his late father’s saber pushing it back towards Rey. “It calls to you now…you will need it when we start training.” 

Rey felt elated to hear her father’s offer to train her, until her stomach grumbled. Luke chuckled as a red flush spread on his daughter’s face. 

“How about we eat first before training? In fact, we can postpone it for tomorrow. I feel there is a lot of questions you have for me and I’d like to know what happened to you during our absence.” 

“I’d like that.” Rey responded a grin on her face as both Skywalkers headed towards a nearby hut as the sun began to set in the distance.


	2. Your Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back and whose ready for more Rey and Luke on Ach-Too?

“Father, how did you and Mother meet?” It was a simple question, one that was expected to be asked one way or another especially at Rey’s age.

 _No Rey would have gotten the opportunity to ask this when-no don’t think about no point dwelling in the past_. Luke shook those thoughts away and instead brought up memories long buried of his earliest encounters of the one and only Mara Jade.

     Luke’s heart panged, oh how he missed her. Her fiery red hair that he’d once tangle his hands through, and her jade green eyes that held and spoke of guarded secrets that Luke was granted privilege of discovering. Of all of the encounters that Luke had during his lifetime, none could impact him more that his late wife Mara Jade Skywalker.

     Despite the physical features that Rey lacked of her late mother, Luke basked in some of the traits that once defined Mara in Rey. Stubbornness, independency, and loyalty to name a few. Not that Luke defined to be as equally stubborn when he put his mind in something and _not. let. go. of. it._ Something Luke was aware of and Mara would remind him of more than once to his dislike and her amusement.

     “Father?” Luke broke out of his thoughts as Rey called to him. “I’m sorry Rey…I had gotten lost in my own thoughts.” Rey let out a frustrated huff as she leaned back on her arm though her legs remained crossed together. It had been a week since Rey arrived at Ach-Too. A week of -to the dismay of Rey Skywalker-meditation.

 _“It’s good practice pf concentration and sharpening your mind. Also it helps to build a stronger link to the Force._ ” Rey recalled her father stating. She argued back that she wanted to jump into practicing with their sabers. In turn her father rose his eyebrow in amusement. “ _And patience. Just like your mother._ ” It was that last statement that Rey decided to approach her father on the topic of her mother. As the two Skywalkers were gradually warming up to one another, Rey noted from the conversations she shared with her father so far had not once-expect her arrival- had he brought up her mother; Mara Jade Skywalker.

    Rey understood that it was going to take baby steps to get her father to open up more about his past, but she was also impatient, and since she was stranded in Jakku for the last 15 years she might as well make up for lost time to rediscover her family linage she’d once forgotten. Which brought her to her situation now...with a gradual growing reject. Was it too soon? Should she have waited? She could handle Jakku so surely she could handle on prying information about her mother?

    “I’m sorry father, I understand if-“ “No Rey, I knew you’d ask about this at some point...I’m just trying to figure out where to start. I suppose the _very_ beginning would do.” Rey gave Luke a quizzed look, causing him to chuckle. “If you thought your Aunt Leia and Uncle Han’s courtship was outrageous its nothing compared to your mother’s and I.” This caught Rey’s attention as she sat up straight shifting over to sit next to her father right side. Ever so eager and alert. Luke began as words of the past flowed out. “Let’s just say that your mother Mara and I didn’t start out as love at first sight…”

    Rey honestly couldn’t can’t believe it. Her parents’ meet up was a one of a kind. Who would have thought that mortal enemies of opposing sides of a war, would come together at some point and eventually fall in love? Rey mind flashed to Finn instantly. She missed him greatly and wondered if he’d woken up yet and gotten the chance to view her hologram message from BB-8. Rey wondered what her father would think of Finn? Would he (as she had) accept Finn despite his past as a Stormtrooper as he had accepted Mara despite her service as the Emperor’s Hand?

    Once Rey had gone to bed that night Luke retreated outside to the Cliffside. He thoughts wonder off as he glazed the night sky, stars twinkling down upon him until he felt her presence. “Ignoring me isn’t going to help anyone Farmboy.” Mara’s familiar voice spoke though Luke didn’t turn…he couldn’t…i _t still hurt too much_.

    Still he heard her sigh. “Luke…look at me…please.” This time her voice spoke out softly brushing against his cheek. Luke sighed in resignation, even in death he couldn’t deny her request. Luke turned towards her voice as his cerulean gaze meet the blue hue of Mara. Neither individual spoke instead soaked in the others presence, even as Mara’s hand rose to mimic the action of stroking Luke’s cheek if in physical form.

“I miss you.”

    Luke choked back tears, but his eyes spoke what his mouth could not. _I miss you too my love_. “I miss you and Rey. I’m so happy that the two of you are together now.” Mara continued as she stepped back to address Luke, who in turn missed her closeness. “It still not the same without you.” Mara shrugged in turn. “No good dwelling on the past now right, I’m dead.” Mara’s gave a sad half-smile. “You’re right you’re _dead_. You’re dead because of _me_. I should have never let you go out that day. I should have insisted on you to stay at the Academy with me. What good did that lead do? _Nothing_. Nothing…. and you died for it.” Luke’s voice cracked with regret and anguish, Mara sensing the turmoil within him closed the gap between them.

    “Both of us know there was nothing stopping me that day. You knew how I was and why. That’s _our daughter_ Luke and I’d be damn to have stood by and not take that chance. None of us could have predicted what was to happened that day…if I would have stayed who knows I still could meet my fate…but in B-Kylo’s hands.” Luke flinched recalling the burning temple and charred bodies, of _that_ day.

    “I don’t reject what happened and I’d do it over and over again. But it's already said and done. Now focus on the present Luke. You still have family who needs you. Focus on Rey, focus on Leia, and help them defeating the First Order. _You still have something to fight for._ Besides…” Mara reached out again to place one hand on Luke’s chest-his heart- and the other tapping his head. “You can find me here and here while I’m not always available as a Force ghost. The people you love are never truly gone my love.”

    Luke took in Mara’s words coming to terms of their unfortunate circumstance. He needed to focus on the now, to be a father and mentor to Rey, and eventually the brother Leia could rely on when the time was right. “I love you Mara Jade Skywalker, wait for me.” Mara smiled. “Of course I’m waiting, but it better not be anytime soon…Rey needs you and you need her too.” Luke nodded before looking off distance from where he stood.

 “I know Mara, but who knows what the future holds…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still hate TLJ, but wanted to end it with a foreshadowing of the playing with the potential death of Luke still occurring because lets be real death is inevitable. I’m think of doing 5 parts of this series. I hope i did justice with the characters too.


	3. What came Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yo I'm back! I can't believes it's already another year. I hope people are having a good New Years and let's hope 2018 will be a better start for us all! Here's another update with our favorite Skywalkers!

     Rey’s bark tea had gone cold as she immersed herself to listening to the adventures of her father Luke Skywalker. She found herself rolling her eyes with amusement when her father would elaborate his childhood adventures in Tatooine, or caught her breath when she heard of his deadly mission as the Rebellion’s hero during the Galactic Empire. 

     At times Rey found herself mind boggled that she was even the flesh and blood of her heroic yet legendary father.  

Legendary.

Legend.

    Rey recalled hearing about her father by outsider that stopped by Nima Outpost once as a child when polishing her scraps.

" _Luke Skywalker? Yea I heard of him quite a legend that one. Came from no where and single handedly blew up the Death Star. Savior for those rebels. No one heard from him after the Empire fell..."_  

    Rey eyes furrowed. “Papa.” Rey had eventually eased up to address her father in a less formal tone, much to the delight of both Skywalkers. Luke already finished with one of his stories, gave his undivided attention towards his daughter while he took a sip of his grub stew. “Yes Rey?” Rey continued her train of thought, “I was curious as to why people feel the need to call you a legend. Sure your achieves were well known across the galaxy but calling you a legend almost makes like should like....your a god. I understand why back then but....it's been decades surely you'd think people would just consider you...normal than some...god?" Rey ended her statement unsure if she was making sense of her own statement for herself and her father.

     Luke let out a long sigh as he took in account of what Rey said. Finishing his tea he then spoke, "While I would appreciate by now the the galaxy sees me as any other citizen it's quite obviously not the case for many reasons. Setting his cup down Like turned towards Rey. "The thing about legends Rey is that they through generations inspire and give people hope.They present a moral that plays part in a conflict and overcomes obstacles that would have been unattainable. It's not just me alone the same can be said for your Uncle and Aunt. I myself viewed my father Anakin Skywalker a legend when Obi-Wan told me about their heroics during the Clone Wars. I idozed father and thought of him as unstoppable and godlike. At the same time, it fueled me the drive and ambition to want to achieve something of my own as they had if not more."

    Luke reached over and grasped Rey's hand in his grip as his cerulean eyes appeared wide and twinkle with its unique spark."During me time it was a know that there weren't any Jedi that existed as majority had be vanquish during the Purge. Protectors and saviors they were once for the galaxy and now it was only us looking after ourselves against odds.I was luck at times to hear a mention in passing during the days of the Old Republic. It's reasonable that once I was in the picture and gained the gift of being force sensitive the galaxy looked towards me as their beacon of hope. They saw me as their chance to not only strike upon the Empire sighs but to regaining a new era of Jedi to flourish once again." Rey face fell knowing that her father hard work and achievement didn't last as long as he'd like thanks to her good-for-nothing cousin. Rey shuttered she hates being reminded that she was _related_ by blood... to that _monster_.

    Why her father still had hope for _Ben-Kylo-whoever_ Rey still couldn't fathom.

    Luke sensed Rey's destain towards Ben reaching to squeezing her shoulder to draw her attention away from her negative thoughts. "We will find our footing again and restore what was once lost again together. You gave me that hope sweetheart. " Rey blushed with embarrassment but pride knowing it took time to get through her father's guilt anddespair the first couple of weeks on Ach-Too. However, there had been another gain of the duo getting to know one another.

    "However..." Luke continued peaking Rey's attention again. "I hope from this you will learn that being a legend has both its flaws and benefits. Just go take the best of it with stride. Someday I'm sure you'll be a legend of your own that generations can look back to. I'm not saying this because you are my daughter and a Skywalker, but because you are Rey. First and foremost." Moved by her father words Rey leaned her head on her father shoulder the elder Skywalker rubbing her back soothingly and kissing her temple.

   The light crackles of the fire burning the pot of water had long anguish leaving faint trails of smoke. Sunlight peaked through the hut.

   "Now how to you feel about going out for a spin in the skies?" Luke asked after sometime his eyes challenging Rey's as she sprung up. "Oh your on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel completely statisfied with this to be honest. Maybe I'll tweek it later when I get the time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok I wasn’t sure how to end this one but I tried.


End file.
